Kurtbastian: super hot
by sykesexual
Summary: Una Kurtbastian scritta per la Kurtbastian week. Era già difficile per lui che aveva un gran autocontrollo di se stesso (se non l'avesse avuto, avrebbe ucciso Rachel durante le prime lezioni del glee club) riuscire a non strappare i vestiti di dosso al ragazzo, quindi per Sebastian aka Mister S3 (Spogliati, Spogliami, Scopiamo) doveva essere un'impresa estremamente faticosa.


_Non sapevo come spiegare il fatto che di tutti i posti i nostri Kurtbastian fossero andati in un paesino del Trentino (mi sto ispirando alla mia vacanza xD) quando ho avuto un'illuminazione: una nonna dell'alto adige. E' perfetto. Insomma, Hummel è un cognome tedesco, e ho trovato due che si chiamano Hummel su in trentino, quindi ci sta. C'era troppa aria Kurtbastian per non esserne ispirata!__  
__Spero vi piaccia e se avete letto tutte le note, non so come avete fatto, ma grazie :D___

_Dedico questa cosa a Giuls, Ale (che ha vissuto molte di queste cose con me), Edy,__  
__Martina, Bianca, Veronica__  
__e a tutte le Kurtbastianers che mi sopportano su twitter :)_

**_Ringrazio Edy (RenoLover) per il betaggio, ti adoro 3_**

_Ispirata a fatti realmente accaduti._

Due americani a… _dove cazzo siamo, Kurt?_

"Siamo arrivati, finalmente!"  
Sebastian lasciò la valigia nel salone della stanza del residence e si buttò sul letto, seguito subito da Kurt, che era stanco morto per via del viaggio.  
"Ancora non capisco perché siamo dovuti venire fino a qui … di tutti i posti ce ci sono al mondo, perché abbiamo scelto uno a nove ore di distanza in aereo?"  
"Siamo venuti qui perché è l'ottantesimo compleanno di mia nonna e i nostri genitori ci hanno gentilmente regalato una vacanza soli soletti, prima che arrivino loro e gli altri parenti. Dovresti essere contento: il fatto che mio padre abbia acconsentito a lasciarmi solo con te a chilometri di distanza da lui e dal suo fucile è un miracolo."  
"Sai, gattino, certe volte tuo padre mi fa ancora paura, nonostante stiamo insieme da anni." Sebastian si sistemò nel letto, e Kurt si accoccolò affianco a lui.  
"E fai bene! Ha detto che se tenterai di approfittarti di me, nulla ti proteggerà dalla furia del suo fucile." Disse Kurt, scoppiando a ridere per la faccia terrorizzata di Sebastian.  
Davvero suo padre era così terrificante? Ai suoi occhi sembrava la persona più dolce del mondo. Bah, sarà. Comunque gli sembrava troppo strano che Seb fosse così intimorito, perché non era da lui.  
"Quindi vuol dire niente sesso? Perché io non credo di poter resistere."  
Come volevasi dimostrare, suo padre non c'entrava niente, bensì era solo terrorizzato all'idea all'idea di dover controllare i suoi ormoni per un'intera settimana. Questo sì che era da Sebastian.  
Era già difficile per lui che aveva un gran autocontrollo di se stesso (se non l'avesse avuto, avrebbe ucciso Rachel durante le prime lezioni del glee club) riuscire a non strappare i vestiti di dosso al ragazzo, quindi per Sebastian aka Mister S3 (Spogliati, Spogliami, Scopiamo) doveva essere un'impresa estremamente faticosa.  
"No, tranquillo, non sarei capace di resisterti tanto a lungo ... vuol dire che decido io quando lo faremo."  
"Uhm, va bene. Comunque è ovvio che non puoi resistermi, nessuno mi resiste." Disse Sebastian ridendo e baciò Kurt, il quale si mise subito a cavalcioni su di lui.  
"Sei sicuro? Io non ne sono tanto sicuro."  
Il soprano cominciò a provocare Sebastian scrusciandosi su di lui e mordendogli il labbro inferiore, eccitando l'altro più di quanto lo fosse già.  
Kurt gemette quando Sebastian prese ad alternare baci e morsi sulla sua spalla, che sapeva essere il suo punto debole.  
"Non eri stanco una volta?"  
"Non sono mai stanco quando si parla di sesso, gattino. Dovresti saperlo." rispose invertendo le posizioni.  
"Già, ma io sono stanco, e vorrei dormire. E' possibile?" Chiese il soprano, sorridendo maliziosamente. Sapeva di star chiedendo il mondo a Sebastian, ma aveva davvero sonno. E poi voleva sfuttare un pò la paura che Sebastian aveva del fucile del padre. Era una cosa troppo divertente, non poteva non approfittarne.  
"No, non è possibile."  
"Davvero? Non ci metto nulla a chiamare mio padre e poi nulla ti salverà dalla sua furia ..."  
Sebastian si sedette sul letto, scocciato. "E va bene. Dormiamo. Sei uno stronzo, ti odio." Disse, e si mise sotto le coperte.  
"Anche io ti amo, Seb." Rispose Kurt, prima di mettersi anche lui a dormire, sorridendo soddisfatto.

***

"Davvero vuoi arrivare fino a lassù?" Kurt e Sebastian stavano camminando da un'oretta buona per un sentiero di montagna abbastanza ripido e non erano neanche a metà strada.  
"Sì, Sebastian. Sennò cosa ci siamo venuti a fare qui?"  
"Ma non potevamo fermarci all'altro rifugio? Cosa aveva di male?"  
"Ci siamo arrivati con l'autobus! Voglio approfittare di questa vacanza e mantenermi in forma, quindi sta zitto e cammina." Kurt riprese a camminare e Sebastian, controvoglia, lo seguì.

***

"Acqua! Finalmente!" Sebastian si accasciò a terra, prese l'acqua dallo zaino e cominciò a bere come se non bevesse da secoli.  
"Dio, quanto sei drammatico! Si vede che non sei mai stato allenato dalla Sylvester!" esclamò Kurt, sedendosi sulla panchina e bevendo un pò d'acqua (non poteva di certo trascurare l'idratazione della sua pelle, sennò avrebbe buttato all'aria anni e anni di cura della pelle).  
"Ma la Sylvester non è la coach dei Cheerios? Aspetta... eri un cheerleader? Perchè non me lo hai mai detto? Dio, non puoi immaginare quante cose mi stanno venendo in mente ..." disse Sebastian, sorridendo maliziosamente.  
"Pervertito."  
"Sì, ma ti piace, o sbaglio?"  
"No, non sbagli, ma ora andiamo." Kurt si rimise lo zaino in spalla e si alzò, aspettando che Sebastian lo seguisse; questi, però, non si mosse.  
"No, perchè dovrei? Io resto qui."  
"Se arriviamo in cima ti faccio vedere i video delle mie esibizioni nei Cheerios, okay? Ho fatto anche un assolo in francese una volta ..."  
Sebastian si alzò alla velocità della luce e riprese a camminare. "Andiamo, non abbiamo tempo da perdere, su forza! Muovi il tuo fantastico culo, Kurt!"  
Kurt scoppiò a ridere e seguì il suo ragazzo. Sapeva che il video dei Cheerios lo avrebbe smosso, conosceva bene la sua mangusta.  
"Sei incorreggibile."  
"Non sprecare il fiato e cammina più veloce. Ho dei video che mi aspettano."

****

Dopo un'altro quarto d'ora di viaggio, Sebastian sentiva di essere vicino alla meta. Cioè ai video, del rifiugio non poteva fregargliene di meno, sia chiaro.  
Quando vide sul cartello che mancava ancora mezz'ora al rifugio si sentì morire.  
"Sono secoli che camminiamo, come è possibile che manchi ancora mezz'ora? Dove stiamo andando, sulla cima di una montagna? Merde, ce n'est pas possible!"  
"Sì, Seb, stiamo andando in cima ad una montagna, ricordi? E' questo che si fa in montagna! Mantieni la calma!"  
Stavano per proseguire la passeggiata, quando cominciò a piovere.  
"No, la pioggia no, eh! Tutte le sfighe a noi! Scendiamo, prima che venga giù l'acquazzone. Non voglio che i miei vestiti si rovinino." Kurt prese Sebastian per un polso e cominciò a scendere per il sentiero.  
"Chi è che doveva mantenere la calma? - disse Sebastian ridendo, mentre seguiva Kurt - E comunque sarebbe un vero peccato se si rovinassero, il look da boy scout ti rende inspiegabilmente sexy, anche se per me saresti meglio senza niente ..."  
"Ma la vuoi mettere di parlare? Zitto e cammina."  
"Oh, ma come siamo isterici! E' già arrivato quel periodo del mese?"  
"Sei proprio simpatico, Sebastian! Volevo dire, Sebstronzo. Indovina un pò chi non vedrà proprio nessun video se non tace?"  
"Okay, sto zitto, andiamo." Disse Sebastian, continuando a camminare.

*****

Quando Sebastian e Kurt arrivarono al residence erano zuppi fradici.  
Avevano così tanta acqua negli scarponi che sembra che i piedi stessero in una piscina. Inoltre tirava anche vento, quindi stavano gelando.  
"Mai più escursioni, mai più. Possiamo andare in giro per negozi, al lago, ma non voglio vedere più uno di quegli stupidi cartelli." Disse Sebastian, mentre cominciava a spogliarsi.  
"Sono d'accordo. Al massimo andiamo con i mezzi di trasporto. Non voglio più vivere un'esperienza simile. Avevo una paura matta di morire fulminato in mezzo a tutti quegli alberi."  
In pochi minuti si erano liberati di tutti i vestiti bagnati, che avevano lasciato fuori al balcone.  
Kurt si stava asciugando i capelli, sperando di riuscire a sistemarli, mentre Sebastian stava lì a guardarlo, non avendo nulla di meglio da fare.  
Sarebbe stato a guardarlo per ore, perchè era davvero un bello spettacolo per i suoi occhi.  
Il suo fisico asciutto, il suo fondoschiena sexy e sodo, la sua pelle pallida che amava mordere, solo per catturarne il sapore e sentire i gemiti di Kurt ... era tutto così eccitante. A volte ancora si chiedeva come aveva fatto ad andare dietro a Blaine, invece che a Kurt.  
Doveva essere stato cieco per non accorgersi di quanto il soprano fosse sexy.  
Fortunatamente Jeff e Nick lo avevano svegliato e lo avevano aiutato a capire che sì, anche Sebastian Smythe poteva innamorarsi e che non era solo una macchina del sesso.  
Anche se di quello non poteva lamentarsi neanche ora: Kurt era perfetto anche in quello.  
"Sebastian, ci sei?"  
"Sì, che c'è?"  
"Dicevo, ti serve l'asciugacapelli?"  
"No, io avrei un'altra idea per scaldarmi." Sebastian sorrise e attirò Kurt a sé, cominciando a lasciargli una scia di baci sul collo.  
"Mmmh ... direi che è una buona idea"  
Kurt prese Sebastian per un polso e lo condusse verso la camera da letto.  
"Cerca di non gemere troppo forte, non voglio essere interrotto da delle vecchiette che si lamentano perché non riescono a dormire."  
"Allora credo che impegnerò la mia bocca con qualcos'altro … che dici?"  
"Amo il tuo lato perverso, gattino."  
"E' perché ho imparato dal migliore." Disse Kurt ridendo, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

***

Quando Kurt e Sebastian avevano deciso di scendere in paese non si sarebbero mai aspettati di trovare una discoteca e invece ce ne era una vicino al mercato. Non era grande quanto lo Scandals o il Babylon (discoteca di Cleveland dove andavano ogni tanto), ma non era male per essere la discoteca di un paesino di montagna.  
Entrarono senza problemi, visto che lì il limite d'età era sedici anni, e andarono subito a prendere un drink.  
"Due birre" disse Sebastian disinvolto come suo solito, sedendosi sullo sgabello e guardandosi intorno.  
Il barista diede loro le birre e Kurt si sedette accanto al suo ragazzo.  
La discoteca era poco piena: c'era qualche coppietta appartata sui divanetti, qualche gruppo di amici e alcune persone sedute all'altro bancone.  
La musica era forte, e le luci molto basse, il sufficiente per riuscire a vedere decentemente.  
"Beh, poteva andarci peggio." Disse Sebastian, sorseggiando la sua birra.  
"Già." Kurt era distratto da due ragazze che si stavano avvicinando a loro. Non gli piaceva come guardavano il suo ragazzo: avevano la stessa espressione che aveva Sebastian prima di sbatterlo al muro, e, nonostante non avessero alcuna possibilità di rimorchiarlo, non gli stava affatto bene.  
Senza preavviso, prese Sebastian per il colletto della camicia e lo baciò.  
Sebastian, sorpreso, rispose subito al bacio, mordendogli il labbro inferiore e succhiandolo. Kurt gemette e attirò l'altro più vicino a sé, in modo da poterlo baciare meglio.  
Quando vide le ragazze fare retrofront, sorrise soddisfatto.  
"Wow, e questo bacio a cosa lo devo?"  
"Non mi piaceva come ti guardavano quelle. Tu sei mio."  
"Delle ragazze? Kurt, seriamente? Sai che l'unica ragazza che guardo sei tu!" Sebastian rise, si alzò e porse la mano a Kurt "Mi concede questo ballo, signorina?" Chiese ridendo.  
"Uhmm, non saprei, devo controllare la mia agenda." Rispose Kurt sorridendo e trascinando il ragazzo sulla pista da ballo.

*****

"Spiegami un'altra volta perché dobbiamo prendere queste cose" disse Kurt guardando le seggiovie. Non sembravano affatto sicure, e troppo in alto rispetto al suolo. Non aveva tante paure, ma l'altezza era forse una delle più grandi.  
"Così o c'è un sentiero di due ore tutto in salita. Decidi tu."  
"Uhm … credo di dovermi mettere in marcia, allora.."  
"Non essere ridicolo, vieni qui." Sebastian comprò due biglietti e fece salire Kurt sulla seggiovia, che partì con un cigolino per niente rassicurante.  
Kurt strinse le mani sulla sbarra – che era l'unica protezione dal cadere di sotto, notò Kurt – mentre Sebastian rideva e quando cominciò a dondolarsi, Kurt gli rivolse uno sguardo a metà tra l'omicida e il terrorizzato, che fece ridere Sebastian ancora di più.  
"Dai, non è così terrificante!"  
"Se ti dondoli si!"  
"Uuuh, guarda quanto siamo distanti dal suolo!"  
"Smettila di fare il bambino di quattro anni!"  
"Ma se alzo la sbarra che succede? Proviamo." Sebastian fece per alzare la sbarra, ma Kurt gli tirò un pugno sul braccio.  
"NON FARE L'IDIOTA! Stiamo andando a festeggiare il compleanno di mia nonna, non il mio funerale!"  
"Esagerato!"  
Proprio in quel momento la seggiovia rallentò e entrò nella stazione d'arrivo.  
Sebastian alzò la sbarra e l'assistente li aiutò a scendere.  
"Visto? Non mi è parso così tragico alla fine!" Disse, incamminandosi verso l'uscita.  
"Spero tu stia scherzando! Non hai fatto altro che terrorizzarmi!"  
"Però alla fine non hai pensato all'altezza, giusto? Quindi ti ho aiutato."  
Kurt stava per dire qualcosa quando vide Burt, Carole, Finn e sua nonna, Maria, la quale gli sorrise e lo salutò con la mano.  
"Papà, nonna!"  
"Come è andata la vacanza, figliolo?"  
"Bene, abbiamo beccato un po' di pioggia però è andato tutto okay."  
"Kurt, nipotino, fatti abbracciare! - disse Maria, abbracciando Kurt –Quanto sei cresciuto, sei diventato proprio un bel ragazzo!"  
"Grazie, nonna." rispose Kurt sorridendo. Teneva molto a sua nonna, quando era piccolo passavano molto tempo insieme, poi lei era tornata a vivere nel paese in cui era nata per problemi di salute e si vedevano molto meno.  
"E questo giovanotto chi è?" chiese la nonna guardando Sebastian.  
"Lui è Sebastian, il mio ragazzo"  
"Oh, finalmente ti conosco! Burt e Kurt non hanno fatto che parlarmi di te l'ultima volta che ho chiamato. Fatti vedere! Mi sembri un po' sciupato, ma vedremo di rimediare!" Sebastian sorrise e ricambiò leggermente imbarazzato l'abbraccio della donna.  
"Mamma, è meglio se andiamo, gli altri aspettano." Interruppe Burt, accompagnando la famiglia alla macchina.  
"Non mi farà mangiare fino allo sfinimento, vero?" Chiese piano Sebastian a Kurt in modo che sentisse solo lui.  
"E' probabile." rispose Kurt ridendo e poi raggiunsero gli altri.

*****

Il pranzo alla fine non era stato così abbondante come Sebastian aveva temuto. Nonostante la difficoltà iniziale per via della differenze di lingua, alla fine erano riusciti conversare tranquillamente.  
Dopo aver giocato a prendere il tè con le sue cuginette, Serena e Martina, Kurt si mise a riposare in riva al lago.  
Se sperava di poterlo fare in tranquillità però, si sbagliava di grosso.  
Infatti, Sebastian lo prese di peso e si diresse verso il lago.  
"Sebastian, lasciami! Lasciami!" urlò Kurt divincolandosi dalla presa del ragazzo, che rise.  
"Lo hai detto tu." Disse prima di lasciare Kurt, che finì in acqua.  
Il ragazzo si rialzò e sputacchiando l'acqua che aveva bevuto cominciò a rincorrere Sebastian, che si stava sbellicando dalle risate.  
"SEBASTIAN SMYTHE, SEI UN UOMO MORTO!"

****

"Beh, come è andata questa vacanza, Kurt?" chiesero Mercedes e Rachel, sedendosi ad un tavolo del Lima Bean con il loro caffè in mano.  
"Sì, è stata una delle vacanze più belle della mia vita. Certo, mi sono spaventato a morte varie volte e ho rovinato qualche paio di vestiti, ma è comunque stata una vacanza indimenticabile!" Rispose lui, facendo sorridere le amiche.  
Mentre Rachel raccontava le sue vacanze a New York, Kurt sentì il suo cellulare vibrare.

_**Da Sebastian:**__ Allora, quando ci vediamo? Abbiamo dei video dei cheerios da vedere o sbaglio?_

Kurt sorrise.  
Nonostante fosse stato bene in Italia non gli dispiaceva essere tornato alla normalità.


End file.
